


Going Commando

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Cringe, Discussions of genitals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir realize they are not wearing any underwear under their suits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this one. From the tumblr prompt "Going commando". I feel like this is too awkward with too little pay off. It might be a little too cringey. Hopefully you will at least laugh while you cringe.

“Do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir wear underwear under their suits?”

Marinette couldn’t get Alya’s question out of her head. It was meant to just be a silly question, Marinette was sure. Alya spent most of her time wondering about the superhero duo and frequently she came up with some pretty strange questions. 

But the question about the underwear stayed with her. Mainly because she didn’t know the answer. She had been Ladybug for three years and she had no idea. 

She had never though about whether or not she was wearing underwear when she transformed. She was usually busy fighting or patrolling or talking to Chat when she was transformed. Did she have underwear on? Where did her clothes go, in general? She definitely wasn’t wearing them under her suit. Her suit was too form fitting for that. 

When she asked Tikki she just shrugged her tiny shoulders. “I just make the suit.” 

Well, she would get a chance to examine this question soon enough. It was time for patrol with Chat Noir. 

While transforming she tried to focus on her clothes and the feeling of the fabric against her skin. Once second it was there and the next it was replaced with the familiar snug fit of her suit. Her clothes really did just disappear, apparently.

How had she never realize this? 

Standing in front of her mirror, she tried to determine the answer to the main question. Was she wearing any underwear?

Examining her breasts, she quickly determined that she wasn’t wearing a bra. There was no telltale straps digging into her shoulder or band constricting her chest. Her suit seemed to be working as a very effective built in sports bra. That wasn’t that surprising. She was small chested enough that she went braless in some outfits, so the idea wasn’t that difficult to wrap her mind around. 

She smoothed her hand over her hip, feeling for any sign of panties. Nope. She moved her hips in a circle, trying to feel what was going down around her crotch. Concerned she sat down and stared at her lap. Poking at the place where her inner thigh met her crotch, she tried to determine if there was any extra piece of suit that acted as a sort of underwear. She just felt the seamless suit. Hesitantly, she poked her labia through the magical fabric. Yup, just one layer between her genitals and the world. Oh, god, did she get camel-toe in this? She hadn’t felt it or seen it in any pictures but that would be so embarrassing. Thank god that the suit was relatively thick. 

Glancing at the clock she realized that she had to head out to meet Chat. Besides, it wouldn’t do to be sitting around poking her own genitals dressed as Ladybug. 

Speaking of her genitals, she was now hyperware of the way her suit felt against her as she moved. As she leapt over the rooftop she could couldn’t stop noticing the way the strange material felt against her. 

By the time she got to her meeting spot and saw Chat, she was very uncomfortable. It just felt so wrong not to be wearing underwear. Nothing had changed but now she knew and it was really annoying. 

“Good evening, my Lady!” Chat Noir said cheerfully. He was leaning against the chimney and swinging his leather tail, looking as hot as always. It was rough having a superhero partner who seemed to get hotter every time she saw him. Adrien was still the focus of her affection but she wasn't  _ blind _ . Chat had a wild sexiness that had appeared more than once in her fantasies against her will. 

“Hey” she greeted as she landed. She grimaced as she shifted. Her hyperawareness of her crotch had caused it to feel damp and itchy. She squirmed in discomfort. 

“You okay?” He asked, touching her arm in concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She sighed. “It’s just. . . . are you wearing underwear?” 

Chat pulled his hand away and made a choking noise. “W-what?” He asked.

She laughed at his response. “Sorry, that was weird.” She blushed. “It’s just that someone was wondering if we wear underwear under the suits and I realized I didn’t know. And then I transformed and I am definitely not wearing anything under the suit. It’s weird.” She laughed, more nervous this time. “And I was just wondering if it was the same for you?”

“Why was someone wondering if we were wearing underwear?” Chat asked, distractedly. He was looking at her strangely. 

She shook her head. “I really, really don’t know. People are always weirdly interested in us.” 

“Yeah . . . .” Chat said, looking at his feet. “So, ah, you’re, uh.” He cleared his throat. “Not. . . . wearing any underwear?”

Ladybug was realizing now that she probably shouldn’t have brought it up. “Um, apparently?” Did this mean he did have underwear on? “Sorry. It’s weird.”

“I don’t think I’m wearing any either.” He said, abruptly. “Now that I think about it.” 

“Oh.” She could suddenly see why he was so uncomfortable. Now she was thinking about the idea of Chat without underwear, which meant she was thinking about things that underwear normally covered. She had admired his wonderful butt many times and she could only imagine how great it would look when it was bare. 

“I think so, at least.” He wiggled his hips a little, mirroring the movement she did in front of her mirror. “I guess I assumed it was because, uh, everything's, um, cradled.” He blushed but didn’t slow down. “And like, it is pretty uncomfortable when I get a, you know, and so I thought, but I should stop talking now.” 

Ladybug could feel the heat radiating off her face. He was talking about his penis. And what did he mean by -- oh. “You have erections while wearing your suit?” She asked before she could stop herself. 

He groaned. “I was hoping you’d miss that.” She could hear the mortification in his voice. “It, you know, happens.” He waved his hand vaguely. “Especially when you have a beautiful partner -- what is wrong with me?” He interrupted himself, frustrated with his babbling. 

Ladybug shifted uncomfortably and felt the material in the suit move against her labia, which was now slightly slick. Apparently, her genitals did not care that she was uncomfortable, they just wanted to make her more uncomfortable. She wasn’t even really aroused or anything. Her hyperawareness of her crotch and the mere idea of Chat being turned on, especially turned on by her, was making her react physically. She cursed her hormones. 

“Oh.” Was all she said. 

“Fuck.” he cursed. “I made it weird.”

“No!” She assured him. “I made it weird first.” She laughed. 

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, but my boner made it weirder.” He groaned. “Why am I like this?” He muttered. 

She reached out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but froze, thinking over his words. “Your  _ past  _ boners.” She regretted speaking as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Why couldn’t she just let this drop?

Chat choked. “Y-yes. Past. In the past. Not current.” He shifted in a way that led her to believe he was lying. “Why? What the hell is wrong with me?” The last part was directed at himself, not her.

Ladybug felt like her face was on fire. “If there’s something wrong with you then there is something wrong with me.” No. Stop talking.

Chat looked at her, his unnaturally green eyes wide. “Y-you?”

She had never been so relieved to hear a scream in her whole life. Apparently, there was a god. 

“Oh, look, an akuma! Gotta go fight it!” She yelled, stiffly, pointing in the direction of the chaos. Hopefully both of them would repress this whole conversation.  


End file.
